Echoed Mischief
by Arre-Kate
Summary: the marauders had left a list of the best pranks they had ever pulled on snape in a hidden part of the marauders map. Fred and George find it and wreak mayhem. severe sense of Deja vu for Snape. first chapter not that great, chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Echoed mischief

By lady Arre

Disclaimer: yes jk owns all except Kelly duchess/ jelly who is mine.

A/N it's not the best beginning but it'll get better!I swear.

Sirius looked up from the floor where he was laying at James who was reading a Quidditch magazine. " Hey James, " he said softly, "I miss the lads"

It was the second last week of the holidays and Sirius was once more a mostly-permanent fixture to the Potter's house. James looked at him and grinned. Without a word he stood up and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Remus' room" he said clearly and tossed into the fireplace. He was gone in a flare of green flames before Sirius had time to respond. He stood up shook his head exasperatedly and followed suit.

In Remus bedroom, Remus Lupin was lying on his bed a dark haired girl curled up around him. They were talking about school and remember-the-time-we 's… when James Potter appeared in the room and blushed. Remus wasn't wearing a shirt and more importantly neither was his girlfriend, Kelly Duchess.

"Oi jell," James said turning to let her retrieve the white top that lay on the floor. She was just pulling it over her head when Sirius appeared.

"Oi!" he exclaimed and wolf whistled. Jelly scowled at himthe two boysmerely laughed.

"You know Prongs" Remus stated swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pulling a shirt of his own from the cupboard next to it, "in most countries it's polite to let people know when you're going to turn up"

jelly laughed and kissed Remus' cheek. "You lads have obviously got some urgent business, bub, so I'll see you later." She stepped away from him and prepared to apparate.

"you don't have to leave kell, " Remus complained, sticking his bottom lip out and pouting playfully

She laughed again, " they loved you first, Rem"

and with that she apparated home.

"I'll get wormtail then" James said and apparated himself away.

Sirius looked at Remus and burst out laughing. "Don't you hate it when he does that?"

Remus growled and tossed a pillow at him.

James and Peter appeared a moment later. The boys all sat down in the room and yawned. "Now what" asked Remus.

"I dunno" James answered. "Sirius was bored, blame him"

"don't blame me" Sirius protested

Peter pulled out a box of fudge and opened it to share. Sirius unconsciously took a piece. "Let's write a book" he suggested. Peter pulled a face

"You know, That's a pretty good idea, we could record our time at Hogwarts and leave it somewhere that true mischief makers will find it and be the effect of generations of havoc and mayhem." James answered

"We'd include the map of Hogwarts offcourse" Sirius said

"A list of our best pranks"

"The best getaway spots and tunnels"

"It'll create havoc at Hogwarts forever."

"It'll need a password" Remus said, "you wouldn't want teachers getting into it"

"we could puta question-and-answer thing to find the exact spell or potion you need"

"The marauders map" Remus mused.

"Wow" all four said and laughed.

The map took two days to complete and the tale of that is told else where. This story is about those who found it next after Sirius deliberately got Filch to confiscate it.

George Weasley yawned. It had been a long night and there were only so many pots a boy could scrub without magic. His twin brother Fred sat next to him, grinning. On the other side of the room Filch was preparing to leave the office.A moment later he did so and Fred shot to his feet. George grinned, understanding now what they were doing. The filing cabinet where all the confiscated things filch had kept stood daringly in the corner. Fred walked towards it whistling faux-innocently. George whipped the keys out of the desk. There was a lot of stuff in those drawers, a good many dozen that Fred and George had created themselves.

" if I had a galleon for fake wand in here" Fred joked, " I'd buy England"

" Why England why not … I dunno… the malfoys, then we could use them as brooms of feather dusters or even plungers."

George grinned. "What abut this exploding toffee? They were a hit, a few years back"

Fred moved the bottom drawer.

"What are you doing mate?" George asked

"Well the top three appear to be full of stuff we made or have already seen ay. So what if we go back ten years or so. They'd have different stuff right"

"And if the stuff stinks we can start placing all over the school and filch'll think he's gone mad" George finished.

"Exactly"

On the top of the pile lay an old piece of parchment. Fred picked it up. "You know if we were in a film they'd have suspicious music playing" he said. "what on earth made filch confiscate this?"

George shook his head "dunno, maybe it does your homework for you?"

"Or it… nah I got nothing"

Fred pocketed it because footsteps were coming down the hall. The twins quickly locked the cabinet and returned to the scrubbing.

It was Dumbledore, who had probably felt déjà vu at the return of that particular piece of parchment. But the old professor said nothing of it as he dismissed the twins. Once out of sight of Dumbledore Fred pulled the parchment out and tapped it with his wand. Nothing happened. Angelina appeared, and growled at them. "you too better not be plotting against snape again. We've lost too many points this week all ready."

" I solemnly swear that I am plotting against Severus Snape" Fred swore, jokingly. Angelina shook her head and walked off.

"oi, mate look" George yanked his bothers sleeve.

Tiny spidery lines appeared in the middle of the map and spread out to form a sentence.

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Present

The Marauders Map

Mischief of the Marauder kind

"Wow" George breathed. The parchment moved again. The title "fun things to do with a Snape" appeared with a list underneath it. The first read

1. Fill his shoes with slugs (shut up we were in first year, and anyway it's a classic)

Fred grinned, "Let's do it"

The next morning, the Weasley twins hid in the teachers' bathroom. Snape was in the shower though thankfully, not singing. A pair of leather shoes sat on top of his pile of robes. About three dozen were placed in each shoe before two red haired boys disappeared from the room and slipped down to breakfast. Snape appeared sometime after, A fascinating shade of red. George noticed that he was only wearing holey socks a hairy green toe nailed, big toe poked through the end of the left sock. George was thankful all that he had eaten was toast. Because it was **_not_** a pretty sight. The livid potions master stood on the dais and spat out the threat that if another student was ever caught in the teachers bathroom, the rest of their Life would be spent cleaning the toilets with a toothpick.

It was the beginning of a whole new torment for Snape

Fred smiled. "Oi George lets See if we can make him go fuchsia next time? What d'ya reckon?"

A/N: yes its not a very good prank but my friend said I had to use it. The rest of the list is really funny and it'll be written better too I promise. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase review!


	2. Chapter 2

Echoed Mischief by Lady Arre

A/N: hello again. I hope this is good enough, please read and review

Chapter two

Severus Snape changed out of his robes and half fell into bed, he didn't know what trouble was coming his way. Sleep overtook him quickly and with it came the dream. James potter and his partners were back, his students now rather than his peers. They were just as much trouble as they had ever been. He woke up in a cold sweaty pile of blankets. Swearing he got up and walked into his tiny living room. A large hairy dog grinned at him from a painting on the wall above the fireplace. Snape shivered uncontrollably and planned to make his students all of them pay for making him so scared. Especially Potter.

Else where in the castle, memories ran through the corridors like air spirits. One, skinny with glasses and dark, messy hair, was under an invisibility cloak grinning inanely at his companion. Sirius black grinned back. "This one's really good." he let out a chuckle "just imagine his face when he sees this!"

Prongs pulled the invisibility cloak off and beckoned the two other boys forward. The tallest of them all, a boy with light brown hair and eerie yellow eyes, growled. "Why do I have to carry it? I don't even want a part in this James"

"Oh Remus stop being a boring goody two shoes." James answered tossing the cloak at him.

The boy scowled, "well what if I want four shoes…"

Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

"Quick!" James pulled open a door and pushed the others in. he had left the door open a crack.

"James!" the shortest whimpered. "They'll see us!"

James was draping the invisibility cloak over the gap and was peering through. Red hair flashed around the corner. It was lily Evans, a step ahead of her friends Léne Willis and Kelly Duchess.

"What are they doing out at this hour?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe they're pranking ol'snivelly?"

"pphh unlikely" a female voice snorted. "get out of the cupboard James. With your hair, someone will mistake you for a mop"

"Hey" Remus said." I just want you to know I had no part in this."

" and this explains why you're carrying three bucket of house paint?" Kelly looked up at him quizzically and Remus blushed.

Lily scowled "what are you up to Potter?"

James pulled his most charming grin. "Well Evans, if you really must know I was going to paint you a giant valentines in the great hall. I'm so romantic …don't you just want to snog me?"

"James. Its October." Léne shot him a degrading look and took lily's hand. "Let's go before he asks you out"

James pulled as face as if he had forgot something very important like Christmas.

"That reminds me Evans, will you go out with me?"

"No. Not now not ever" Lily grabbed Kelly's hand and the girls walked away.

"I wonder what they're doing" peter asked.

James slapped him across the back of the head. "How thick are you Peter? They came to check I'm still sexy"

"Somehow James I don't think so" Remus said quietly.

Back in the present day, Fred Weasley opened the marauders map slowly; as if in awe of such a havoc-creating piece of parchment.

"What's the second order of operation?" George asked. " The slugs were funny but we've come up with better stuff than that"

"shhh" Fred said "look at this"

The parchment showed a map clearly marked how to get to Snape's quarters. A tiny dot lay asleep with zzzz written above its head next to the scrawled word "Snape" (A/N what else?)

Fred touched the dot with his wand and the list reappeared. It read

2. Paint his door hot pink. Write "snivelly lives here" on it in Hollywood lettering.

George laughed. "That's fuchsia material that is!"

"So tonight? Or tomorrow" Fred looked at the clock. It was just on midnight. Had the creators of the map been there Sirius black and James potter would be shouting "the bewitching hour let the mayhem begin"

George pulled out his wand and smiled innocently. " if I was Mcgonnagal for a day you know what I'd do?"

Fred laughed, " declare war on all things Slytherin?"

"That's it my friend, lets see if we can give her the hint?"

The painting of Snapes door was finished quickly and two red head English lads slinked back to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady was asleep, snoring loudly. Still asleep, she spat out the demand, "password"

"Goblinhoard" Fred said and the pass way opened. The fat lady still snored. The twins slipped through. George grinned and ran up the stairs, sinking into his bed he whispered, "Snape'll be magenta in the morning."

Snape glided out of the room, ready to wage a bloody war on the students of Hogwarts, mostly Gryffindor, and mostly Harry Potter. He had just walked out the door when he caught flash of hot pink in the corner of his eye. He turned instantly, a little afraid that he hadn't been dreaming the night before, afraid that they had come back. It was true: the marauders had struck again. He hoped fervently that Black, Lupin and Pettigrew didn't have kids tucked away somewhere just waiting to grab him and bully him. "Get a hold of yourself Severus" Snape hissed, pulling out his wand to clean the door. He should've known better, the new pranksters had the same sense of torment as Potter. The paint would not budge. He sighed, put on his " I hate you all" expression and swooped down to breakfast like a constipated vampire.

He was angry that was obvious. Faces didn't naturally go like that. Unfortunately George Weasley was disappointed, the face of the hideous potions master was not the splendid shade of fuchsia that he had been hoping for. It was contorted, badly and he looked as if he'd tried to give birth to a full grown Norwegian ridgeback. But there were no incredible colours. It was rather depressing really. George decided. Fred leant over and whispered, "It gets better, look. We can see what people are saying."

Over the dot marked 'Malfoy', little speech bubbles appeared

Malfoy "did you hear. Someone painted professor Snapes door. 'Snivelly lives here' it said. Hot pink. My father reckons it'd never have happened before Dumbledore was headmaster. Worst thing that ever happened to this school he says,

Fred snorted, "father says father says, don't you know how to think for yourself Malfoy?"

"Well my father says that you suck Malfoy" George added

Fred shut the map, lovingly. "Too bad there aren't any good conversations to listen in on my gorgeous little atlas"

George pulled a face "what did you call it?"

Fred grinned "Just joking"

Angelina glared at them. "What the hell did you two do that for?"

"Do what" Fred pouted. " You never trust me"

"I trust you to create mayhem wherever you go. You stupid bludger"

"Well it wasn't us" George lied. Angelina shook her head sadly and turned away.

James Potter rolled around on the floor laughing as if Sirius had been wearing a tutu. Sirius never would so it was a useless comparison but he was laughing that hard anyway.

" di…dii- did you see his _face_! I have never seen him that colour before. That was … that was like magenta dudes"

Sirius Black was leaning against the doorpost, looking sexy and smug. " he was almost the same colour as his bloody door!"

Remus pulled a face, "you guys are so horrible, why don't you try being nice to him"

"That'd piss old snivelly off even more" James argued, then a smile crept across his face.

"Sirius we're going to be _really nice_ to Snape this week."

Sirius Black grinned. "I'm thinking uh …_presents"_

Remus Lupin groaned. "That's not quite what I meant, lads"


	3. Chapter 3

Echoed mischief, chapter 3

By lady Arre.

A/N yay reviews! However there weren't enough! Pout more please. For my ever devoted readers, so sorry this took so long, homework really puts a downer on creativity!

"Number 3." George read aloud.

Fred grinned largely "go on!"

"buy him a CUTE stuffed lion cub, charm it to say nice _lovable _things about him, buy him stuffed steak too, leave a note reminding him to feed it."  
Fred laughed, and made a big dramatic scene falling out of his armchair. George laughed, "we should name it for him too, what about…"

"Godric" both boys said simultaneously and grinned.

--

_It was initially Sirius' idea that they buy Snape a present, Remus recalled later. But James worked out the details. It was obvious it had to be something cute, cuddly and Gryffindor-ish, though unfortunately they ran into a bit of trouble trying to import a lion from Africa. _

"_Peter!" James said loudly, shaking the shorter boy vigorously, "wake up!" _

_Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes, only to see James, Sirius and Remus standing over him._

"_Its no good, we can't do it" Sirius announced._

_Remus made an exasperated noise, "Of course we can't Sirius, do you honestly think their going to give a lion cub to a thirteen year boy?"_

_James frowned, "we could always buy him a rabbit and dress it in gold and red."_

"_we could dye it?" Sirius suggested, _

_Remus shook his head, "That's cruel,"_

"_What? Giving snivelly presents?"_

"_No. dying poor rabbits red and gold" Remus replied, "though come to think of it what you're doing to Snape is pretty cruel too"_

_Sirius laughed, "But its fun"_

_Peter had rolled over and went back to sleep. James launched himself onto the bed and started tickling the chubby blonde boy._

_Peter giggled and tossed around trying to beat off James hands. The two boys fell out of the bed with a loud thud._

_James stood up and helped Peter up. _

_A fat yellow teddy bear with an eye missing and a chewed paw sat inertly on top of the mess of blankets. Sirius laughed. "I want a teddy!" He said over enthusiastically._

_Peter blushed and tried to hide it._

"_Shut up Sirius, I have a cute toy too" James said indignant, "she's beautiful, but she is a little mad at me for something"_

_Remus raised an eyebrow sceptically and wondered what James' little fan club would think of him having a teddy bear. It could have disastrous effects._

_James laughed, "come to think of it, I don't think she knows yet."  
Remus realised he was talking about Lily Evans and buried his head in his hands. _

"_You're obsessed!" he said, strongly_

_Sirius was grinning, "Let's buy him a stuffed lion cub"_

--

The Weasley twins wrote straight away to a second hand toy shop and bought a large faded stuffed lion cub for 4 bronze knuts. It arrived an hour later in a large cardboard box. It even had a large red and gold ribbon around its neck. Fred grinned as he neatly copied out the letter of adoption and George charmed it to say nice things. They conjured up some small sirloin steaks and boxed them separately, figuring that they would smell more after a few days than any stuffed steak would. George poked the lion cub cheekily. It purred and said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I wish I had a snivelly just like you."

The boys laughed, "Definitely fuchsia"

Fred stood up, and spoke in a loud pompous voice: "and to my great, great nephew Severus I bequeath the lion Godric to be cared for and mothered accordingly. Signed, Ms Agravatina Snape"

"Brilliant Fred!"

"Aren't we George?"

They silently carried the box out of Gryffindor tower to the owlery and organised nine or so of the larger owls to deliver it at breakfast the next morning.

Breakfast was for once eaten slowly by the Weasley twins, as they wanted to stay around and watch the fun that ensued from their glorious mischief. Snape looked haughty as he swooped into the great hall, and descended on the teachers table like a dementor. He had just began a large helping of cereal,( they couldn't see which) when the owls appeared with the box. it was huge and they dropped it in front of Snape with a crash, Fred had the distinct impression that it had knocked over his cereal and when Snape stood up it was confirmed, there was milk and soggy corn flakes spilt all down his robes. He was rapidly going red.

Snape scowled at the box for a moment then stood up to see the address which was obviously written on the top. It read Severus Snape, Hogwarts. Next to it was a red stamp. "Potion masters incorporated."

Idiots, he muttered. Never should have changed suppliers. Delivering at the breakfast table, that's just bad business. He waved his wand and sent it to the dungeons he'd open it during the first period.

The third years filed in silently, Harry Potter last of all. Severus Snape glared at the boy maliciously and set them to work, randomly inserting insults at his very least favourite student. Once the class was working hard, snape turned to the big cardboard box on his desk and undid the ties. A letter fell out, it read:

_to my great great nephew Severus I bequeath the lion Godric to be cared for and mothered accordingly. Signed, Ms Agravatina Snape."_

Severus Snape looked at it suspiciously, and pulled out the worn stuffed lion, strange laughing sounded in his ears and above it all, James potters voice jeered. He shook the thought from his head, and poked the lion with his wand half-expecting it to rear up and transform into a full grown beast. It didn't. Instead it said loudly, **_"I love you snivelly, please don't ever leave me!"_**

It pouted, and Snape jumped, it was the same toy, the same one that James had given him for Christmas so many years ago. It had followed him around for days begging him to feed it and…ugh… _loving_ him.

The class was hysterically laughing as the lion said, _"you're the flower of my life"_ petunia petals began to rain down like confetti.

"Detention Potter!" Snape bellowed and kicked every student out of the dungeons. The lion cub sat on the desk and purred, "You're so sexy when you think you're going mad"

Severus launched a kick at it and it fell face first off the table.

The reply was low and sultry, _"I love it when you play rough"_

He could barely keep from screaming.

Fred and George Weasley were cracking themselves when they heard Harry and Ron's account of the box-opening. Both the younger boys obviously suspected them. They deeply regretted not being there to see it.

"What colour did his face go?" George asked.

Ron looked thoughtful, "Kinda red I guess, why?"

"No reason" Fred answered. "Just curious"

Hermione shook her head, and sighed. "You two are hopeless"

"Thankyou" they both said as if this were some form of massive compliment for them.

Hermione dragged Harry and Ron away telling them they were late for herbology. George turned to his brother and frowned, "not nearly good enough mate, we want fuchsia not _'kinda red'_ "

"We'll get there" Fred replied and grinned "there's still a lot more to come"

A/N: Fred was right there is still a lot more to come, I've a got a list of sixteen at the moment but if any of you come up with anything fun to do to Snape, I'll use them if I haven't already got something similar. No hair ones please I've already got three. Thanks for reading_pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review! Ta, lady Arre. (hah that rhymes!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Echoed mischief

By lady Arre

Disclaimer still not mine.

Chapter 4

Task mix up his potion bottles,

_Remus shook his head, "that's not even original, peter"_

"_but it'll annoy snivellus all the same" Sirius laughed._

_James grinned, "we're making sweetening potions tomorrow morning, what if we mix them up so that he'll make a love potion instead. He'll have to drink the potion to analyse it after all"_

"_why do I have the feeling this will all end in tears?" Remus groaned..._

_

* * *

_

"well…" Fred Weasley said, "its okay and it'll annoy him but it really isn't that great a task."

"tha lion was better" George said, "heh… _you're so sexy when you think you're going insane_"

Fred laughed, "_You're the flower of my life_"

Angelina walked past them and frowned, "I'm just going to keep on walking… okay boys?" she said and backed away still frowning.

Fred was _not_ perving on her. And he _wasn't_ thinking about kissing her either... okay maybe he was a little bit, but he _definitely_ didn't have a crush on her.

George snuck the map out of his brother's pocket and opened it up, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

Thin spidery writing curled across the page, George scrolled to the dungeon, Snape was nowhere in sight, he had taken the weekend off. The Weasley twins took their chance and ducked into the potions stores.

It took half an hour for them to swap all the potions bottles around, dinner was just being called when they finished, Snape had returned.

Fred froze, as the potions masters robes swam past the store cupboard. George grinned and pulled out his wand, on the other side of the dungeons a massive bookcase teetered, it looked ready to fall over anyway and George only had to give it a nudge. It thundered towards the floor, Snape muttered curses under his breath and the twins took the opportunity to run.

They arrived in the great hall puffing, Katie bell looked at them as they sat down and grinned, "what did you do?" she asked. Angelina frowned at them.

"probably losing more points for Gryffindor"

Fred laughed at her, "can't we be hungry in peace, we didn't want to miss dinner alright?"

This was proven to the girls by George stomach rumbling right on cue,

"nice one" Fred whispered through his teeth.

* * *

_Severus tossed the ingredients into the cauldron a little more carelessly than he would usually had done, James was making him so angry. He slammed the last ingredient in, A pointed stone, it was curiously in the shape of a tooth, 'hmm, sweet tooth' the irony was not lost on him. He stirred it twice more to the left and waited for it to cool before bottling it and looking over at James and his cronies, Sirius had stolen Willis' tie and had it tied round his shaggy black hair ninja style, laughing loudly James pulled off his own which was nevr done up properly anyway and tied it around his head, lily evans growled at him. "you're an idiot potter"_

_James grinned and pulled a karate style pose, "I'm a turtle" he said and karate chopped the cinnamon branch that Lupin held out ready to be put in the potion. Snape slammed his book shut and went to talk to MacHorn._

* * *

Snape chugged down the hangover potion he had just made after having fixed up the bookcase, and frowned when it didn't work as quickly s it usually did. He had drank a lot though so he shrugged and swept down to dinner. He was only halfway there when he ran into madam Hooch. He had nevr noticed before exactly how pretty her eyes were, he smiled a little and steadied her.

"uh thankyou Severus, you startled me" she said roughly and continued on her way. Snape eyes followed her, entranced by the way her thin hips moved when she walked.

_

* * *

_

_Kelly Duchess ran into severus in the library that afternoon and was instantly complimented on her assignment which flitwick had read to the class, she pulled back and frowned, Snape didn't compliment anyone. He then tried hugging her before she left. She awkwardly hugged him since he was so insistent then ran out of the library; ignoring madam pince's cry of annoyance- she was going to throttle James potter. And then when she was finished she was going to do it again, she was the one put with the blame for their lion prank during Christmas since the boys were all at James's house. And now she was being punished again…_

* * *

Snape came out of dinner a little disappointed; madam hooch hadn't even made an appearance. He smiled fro the second time that night, and raced off to find that 1897 chardonnay that he had hidden in his office. He had the feeling she would like that very much.

Snape woke up the next morning in madam hooch's bed. Dumbledore was going to kill him, this was not appropriate behaviour for a teacher. Images of Hooch from only hours before reverberated in his mind and he shuddered, what on earth had possessed him to do that. He rolled out of bed and struggled to keep from retching. He pulled on his robes and ran for the teachers bathroom, knowing full well it would be all over Hogwarts within an hour. He had the image of Dumbledore strangling him with a string of lemon drop wrappers.

George Weasley feel out of bed as ron shook him, "guess what!" the youngest Weasley boy exclaimed "Snape-slept-with-hooch-because-someone-dosed-him-on-a-love-potion-and-hooch-is-pregnant-and-dumbledore-is-sooooooooooooooooooooooo mad!"

George rubbed his eyes and looked at Fred, Ginny was sitting on him relating the same story.

Fred stared at her. " but mummy I don't even like omelettes" and promptly rolled over, making Ginny fall off him, and went back to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Kelly stormed into the common room and glared at James. He tilted his head and grinned impishly, he had no idea what had happened, at that moment a thin scraggly brown owl flapped through the window and landed a note in front of him, James picked it up and read it,_

_My dear Kelly, _

_i think youre wonderful, _

_meet me in the third corridor at _

_midnight I have a surprise for you_

_I think you will like it, (hint hint)_

_Your own severus._

_James and Sirius burst out laughing, and soon enough peter joined in. Remus looked slightly offended, Kelly noticed. She glared at James. "this is the lowest thing you have ever done potter!"she shouted at him and tossed the owl at him. It screeched and dove away, scratching his nose in the process. Kelly didn't balk at the thin line of blood across his face instead she continued her rant. "You get your sorry butt down to slugworth's office now and explain what you did and fix this up! Now! Move!" to kelly's surprise Remus pushed James to his feet and half way out the door, "you too Sirius black! Go!"_

* * *

Snape glared at his potions store and instantly knew that someone had been tampering, he had never been too drunk to mess up a hangover cure, and as for the idea that hooch was pregnant, he had laced that wine years ago, in a time when he had expected things like that to happen.

George pushed Ron and Ginny from the room and walked over to Fred, "maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do" he said shaking his brother awake again. Fred grinned, "but check out the next one," he said pushing the map over so George could see it. George glanced at it and laughed, "that is going to be the most fun in the world!" he gasped in between bursts of laughter.

A/N well then you've read it, no go push the button! (hint: it says "go") I hope you liked it! It might be a while before the next chapters up. Its assessment time at school and I am so busy! Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Echoed Mischief Chapter Five

by lady Arre

disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

Granny bloomers ey?" Fred hummed to himself thoughtfully, His brother nodded, "I quite like it, though we should fill them with jam"

So that's what they did….

**

* * *

A/N No I'm just kidding you think I'd give you a chapter that short? Pfft! shame, shame, and you people claim to know me?**

**NOW FOR THE REAL STORY…**

* * *

"Granny bloomers, ey?" Fred hummed to himself thoughtfully.

His brother nodded, "I quite like it, though we should fill them with jam"

"Hey George… jam can be fuchsia!" Fred grinned inanely at George.

Snape was not a happy puppy, he had just been volunteered by Dumbledore to watch over the duelling club with the second years with that pansy of a professor, Lockhart. Snape grimaced, the only locking of hearts Snape was willing to give the idiotic girl scout, was to lock his heart up in a half-starved dragons den, and for that matter the rest of his body too. Putting potter up in front of the students again, as if he didn't have a big enough head as it was, like father like son though, though admittedly James never convinced the entire school that he was Salazar's Slytherins heir. so now Severus Snape was stalking, unhappily, back to the dungeons to brood on just how unfair life was and how much he would love to feed Lockhart, potter and the annoying little Creevy kid with his stupid camera to the giant squid.

he was barely in there a minute before he decided that he needed a very long, very hot and very soapy shower. _so up he got and off he trot as fast as he could caper..._

there were many many reasons why the twins could barely keep from laughing after practise as oliver trotted off for his customary twenty-one and a half minute shower, (never any differnce they were always twenty one minutes and thirty seconds on the dot, through no fault of Oliver's, the Weasley's had bewitched all the showers in the team rooms to turn ice cold after twenty-one and a half minutes of naked Oliver...)

they had had trouble keeping their laughter under control _before_ oliver went for his shower, but they were in hysterics when Oliver Wood jumped from the shower cubicle, utterly starkers, complaining that waiting for all his team to shower before he did was a bad idea because there was never any hot water left. Then he opened his locker to pull out clothes and there were no boxers, only a size 80 g-string and three pairs of unusually large granny knickers. Oliver calmly wrapped a towel around himself and then dove at the nearest twin which happened to be George,

"i… am … gonna… kill you two so many times your own mother won't remember you!" the livid Scottish quidditch captain hollered, pinning both the twins on the wall and promptly growling at them both, "double practise!"

Fred and George wriggled away still laughing hysterically.

Snape's reaction was somewhat worse…

Severus Snape walked into his quarters from the bathroom in a large fluffy green towel, (A/N anyone make a snake crack and I'll, I'll, make my brother eat you!) he pulled open his drawer and tried to pull out his favourite pair of jocks because he felt he needed pampering. But instead of pulling his favourite black jocks out, a very large, very ugly, possibly pink but mostly grey pair of granny bloomers gullloped out and engulfed his hand, Snape did something very unsnapish he squealed and then, he cried because if nothing else he now needed another shower because a largish jar of raspberry jam just exploded all over him. Dumbledore would give himself a heart attack laughing over this, he sobbed, he was having a very decidedly, 'I'm-a-grown-up-manically-depressed-bullied-geek' moment and he wanted his mother to go after James potter with a spoon. It was really quite a sight, he mused after running through as many variations on this theme as he could possibly think of. He knew that potter was behind this because potter had done it before, though without the jam.

He tossed out all the contents of the drawer and resigned himself to go buy more underwear first thing tomorrow, and with the next day planned he settled himself down to sleep.

On the way down to breakfast the next morning he passed at least thirty three glass-boxed pairs of his underwear, all bewitched to dance some odd routine that may or may not have been belly dancing.

George and Fred both snorted milk out their noses as their masterpiece work of mischief glided down onto Snape's head during breakfast. But instead of turning red with fury he went red with embarrassment. Dumbledore in all his ancient glory, snorted milk from his own nose spraying McGonagall with not only the milk but bits of porridge with chewed up dried apricots. Snape glared at the headmaster and stomped from the great hall muttering expletives.

That night after Fred and George's double quidditch practise, both boys were lying on the floor in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room memorising the map. George stretched his arms out and yawned, "We still haven't made him fuchsia" he said softly.

Fred grinned and flipped the map over to the "best ways to annoy Snape list" and whistled, "This one will!"

George looked down at the list and laughed, "oh how fun"

_

* * *

About two decades beforehand in the very same spot Sirius Black had grinned at James Potter. "That's the best one we've EVER had my dear and lovable James"_**

* * *

****disclaimer: all nursery rhymes used are the property of the nursery-rhymer and no 'lady arre' is making any profit from them... mesniff, sniff "not fair cuz i'm _broke_!"**

**A/N I'm trying okay! I think I'm getting writers block for this story. There are only so many ways you can write about picking on snape, I need a sub-plot. So you lot better review and tell me what else you want in this story, otherwise I'll turn it into a sappy romance!_ Okay maybe not…_**

**But seriously guys if you want more tell me! Because otherwise it'll get dropped to a **_when-I've-seriously-got-nothing-at-all-to-do-story _**and I won't get around to updating till like Christmas. So review!**


End file.
